Tendencias de la investigacion
¿Hacia dónde se encamina la investigación científica? Tras un tiempo caracterizado por la fe ciega en la ciencia, hoy se abre un campo inagotable para los descubrimientos científicos. Pese a los adelantos, existen áreas sin explorar y no hay que olvidar que los avances en la ciencia generan siempre nuevos interrogantes. Para César Nombela, en los próximos decenios las ciencias de la vida continuarán adquiriendo protagonismo. Por ello, cada vez serán más importantes aquellas disciplinas encargadas de reflexionar sobre los problemas derivados de su investigación, como la biotética. ARTÍCULO La creación científica es una de las actividades que mejor definen el momento actual, en el que trabajan en el mundo más científicos y tecnólogos que los que lo han hecho a lo largo de toda la historia de la humanidad. Para el hombre de hoy, el cultivo de la ciencia no se plantea exclusivamente con la finalidad de avanzar en el conocimiento, sino de resolver problemas. Es una percepción que no se limita a los problemas que se dan en determinados ámbitos, lo más común es volver los ojos a la ciencia como fuente de soluciones globales. Desde la alimentación de la población del planeta, hasta la disponibilidad ilimitada de energía utilizable, pasando por el control de la enfermedad o el cuidado del medio ambiente, todas ellas son cuestiones en las que se llama a puerta de la investigación como medio para su abordaje. Sin embargo, lo anterior ni significa una fe ciega en las posibilidades de la investigación científica, ni una valoración unánime de adónde debe dirigirse. Es el resultado de más de dos siglos en los que se pasó del entusiasmo —incluso convencimiento— de que el avance científico supondría la solución de todos los problemas de la humanidad, a la constatación de que el conocimiento científico se podía utilizar con los propósitos más devastadores. Con ello llegamos a una situación como la actual; para el hombre de la calle, el planteamiento se orienta a exigir una ciencia útil. Algo que coexiste con un sentimiento de desconfianza albergado por determinados sectores de la sociedad. Recordemos una vez más las formulaciones de Khun en La estructura de las revoluciones científicas sobre la estructura del avance científico a lo largo de siglos. De acuerdo con este planteamiento, los periodos de «ciencia normal» suponen consolidación de lo alcanzado, ampliándose horizontalmente el conocimiento. De vez en cuando han dado paso a otras etapas, las de «revolución científica», que remueven paradigmas y consolidan nuevas formas de pensamiento y actuación investigadora. No obstante, si examinamos el momento actual, con la voluntad de identificar esas nuevas tendencias que nos ocupan, resultaría difícil establecer si estamos en circunstancias normales o revolucionarias para la ciencia. A mi juicio, más bien parecen coexistir elementos de ambas, tal es la complejidad que caracteriza a la investigación científica actual. ¿QUÉ QUEDA POR SABER? Algunos se atreven a formular esta pregunta, como si ya se pudiera cartografiar la totalidad del territorio del conocimiento, para identificar lo que falta por conquistar. En mi opinión, la pregunta no tiene sentido en su literalidad, pero también es cierto que sirve de estímulo, incluso de señuelo para atraer el interés. No tiene sentido porque se sigue demostrando que cualquier respuesta, por largamente perseguida que fuera, automáticamente conduce a nuevos interrogantes. La reciente detección del bosón de Higgs, una partícula elemental, predicha en términos matemáticos hace cinco décadas, pero de la que no existían evidencias experimentales, resulta ilustrativa. Su hallazgo, con elevada probabilidad que no certeza, abre inmediatamente nuevas preguntas e iniciativas de aplicación. A pesar de todo, se postula que es posible formular una «teoría del todo» o «teoría final». En ello alienta la pretensión de integrar, en una explicación coherente, el conocimiento de la realidad que establecen las leyes físicas, tanto en escala grande como al nivel de lo infinitamente pequeño, el de las partículas elementales, que puede ex-plicar la estructura íntima de la materia y las fuerzas que la gobiernan. Se trata de una unificación largamente pretendida, pero que se revela como notablemente difícil. Desde que en el siglo XX se produjera la gran transición, del conocimiento de la realidad de acuerdo con las leyes físicas clásicas, al nivel de los fenómenos cuánticos, quedó clara la dificultad para conciliar ambos tipos de conocimiento. El edificio clásico, describe un universo newtoniano, con sus tres dimensiones espaciales, a las que Einstein añadiría la dimensión tiempo, para completar una explicación coherente del movimiento de los cuerpos. Sin embargo, en la escala cuántica ya no caben las mismas certezas, las explicaciones se han de formular en términos de probabilidad impregnados por la incertidumbre que provoca la necesaria intervención del observador en los fenómenos observados. Y prosiguen los intentos de desarrollar una teoría física que dé cuenta de todas las fuerzas y de toda la materia. Explicaciones basadas en aceptar nuevos principios, como la existencia de un número mucho mayor que el de las cuatro dimensiones del espacio-tiempo —hasta once dimensiones propone la teoría de las supercuerdas (Brian Greene, The elegant universe)— o admitir la existencia de universos paralelos, son planteamientos en los que se busca esa teoría definitiva para explicar la realidad física. En cualquier caso, la física se ha de confrontar con el propio pensamiento filosófico en esta búsqueda de una teoría del todo. No son nuevos los intentos de lograr explicaciones globales, como tampoco lo son los de pretender abarcar toda la realidad y predecir su comportamiento. Pero la ciencia ya hace tiempo que se plantea más bien profundizar en parcelas o aspectos de esa realidad compleja, lo que proporciona logros y hallazgos notables. REDUCCIONISMO Y EMERGENCIA: UNA APROXIMACIÓN A LA COMPLEJIDAD El método científico y su aplicación al conocimiento de la realidad se ha beneficiado mucho de los avances en la medición precisa de magnitudes; de los progresos en la determinación, con exactitud creciente, de diversos aspectos de los fenómenos que ocurren en la naturaleza; y del diseño de una experimentación rigurosa, tanto para evaluar nuevas hipótesis como para cuestionar la validez de conclusiones establecidas. El término falsación (Popper) resume la vía de avance hacia un conocimiento científico de la realidad, siempre susceptible de mayor precisión. La posibilidad de describir en profundidad fenómenos, inicialmente aislados de su contexto real, ha resultado notablemente productiva para el progreso de las ciencias experimentales. Pero no solo se ha beneficiado de ello el conocimiento científico, sino sus aplicaciones tecnológicas. Del acierto en el diseño de la experimentación surge un conocimiento detallado de una realidad notablemente compleja, así como una posibilidad real de dominar y orientar determinadas fuerzas y posibilidades planteando aplicaciones. Unas aplicaciones que en su capacidad de abarcar pueden plantearse incluso con una extensión inusitada. Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista del conocimiento, y pensando en las tendencias de futuro, la pregunta que surge es cuál es el alcance de los fenómenos aislados, en qué medida la descripción de una parte muy reducida del todo sirve para describir una realidad compleja. Si el análisis reduccionista resulta productivo, el reto es definir la realidad que emerge de los fenómenos analizados en niveles más elementales. Hace tiempo que ha quedado claro que del nivel más elemental no necesariamente se deducen las propiedades del nivel superior. Integrar esa información para deducir sobre la emergencia de propiedades es en lo que consiste el análisis de la complejidad, tan propio de la investigación actual y tan definitorio de la tendencia de futuro. La biología, y lo que con un sentido de mayor amplitud podemos denominar las ciencias de la vida, representan el ejemplo paradigmático de ese intento de describir una realidad compleja, para lo que han venido ayudando los análisis en niveles más elementales. De ello nos ocupamos a continuación, pero esta integración de datos, observaciones y mediciones es parte de una aspiración general, que integraría incluso las ciencias sociales. INTERVENCIÓN BIOTECNOLÓGICA La segunda mitad del siglo XX presenció el triunfo de la biología experimental. Pese a su complejidad, los sistemas biológicos (células, organismos, ecosistemas, genomas, redes de interacción, etc.) pudieron ser sometidos a experimentación, diseñando condiciones para aislar materiales determinados y analizar (medir) su comportamiento. La síntesis de ácido ribonucleico (RNA) en el tubo de ensayo, que Severo Ochoa pudo describir ya en 1953, representa uno de esos momentos estelares de la ciencia. Se podía ya controlar la formación de moléculas definidas que, hasta entonces, solo podían producirse en las células. Se trataba de moléculas de tanta trascendencia como para controlar las funciones de los seres vivos. Llegaba el apogeo de la biología molecular, pero el avance no se quedaba en esto. Apenas veinte años después surgía ya la ingeniería genética para hacer posible el aislamiento de genes de los seres vivos, su modificación dirigida en el tubo de ensayo y su posterior introducción estable en células, de manera que los genes modificados pudieran integrarse en el material hereditario que controla las funciones de las células y los organismos. Se había cerrado un ciclo completo, la biología, como conocimiento de los seres vivos, devino en biotecnología, como capacidad de intervenir en los procesos de los vivientes. Y en ello estamos. Como afirmaba el premio Nobel Salvador Luria, ya en la última parte de los setenta, nos esperaban décadas de crecimiento horizontal. Podíamos aislar, conocer, modificar los genes de cualquier organismo, pero los millones de especies existentes y la variedad de su material genético planteaba una tarea ingente, casi interminable puesto que eran cientos de millones los genes existentes. La cuestión entonces es si ha habido avances que vayan más allá de la extensión del conocimiento y cuál es la tendencia en la evolución de las ciencias de la vida. A mi juicio, contrariamente a la propuesta (pesimista) de Luria, de esperar un crecimiento meramente horizontal, sí que se han registrado verdaderos saltos cualitativos que marcan la tendencia de futuro. GENOMAS Y METAGENOMAS El llegar a conocer la secuencia del genoma (conjunto del material hereditario) de cualquier organismo, representa uno de esos avances que se materializó en mucho menos tiempo del inicialmente previsto. Tal ha sido el florecimiento de esta tecnología (secuenciación de ácidos nucleicos), que la «lectura» de genomas de especies, y la de los individuos que las integran, se simplifican y perfeccionan día a día. El hito de disponer del genoma humano, en lo que supone el patrón de la especie, llegó en 2001, pero hoy ya aspiramos a conocer la forma concreta en que se materializa en cada individuo. La individualidad genómica nos permite plantear nuevas aproximaciones a una medicina —medicina individualizada— como nueva estrategia para los cuidados de la salud. Al mismo tiempo, se conoce ya el genoma de cientos de especies que pronto serán miles. Pero la genómica va más allá, con el desarrollo de la metagenómica es posible explorar la presencia de seres vivos en cualquier ambiente sin necesidad de aislarlos e identificarlos por sus características biológicas clásicas. Simplemente, la extracción de material genético, y su examen por estas metodologías de análisis de genomas, permite identificar organismos vivos presentes en estos materiales. La relevancia para los estudios sobre la vida microbiana es enorme, puesto que estos vivientes invisibles, hasta hace poco, solo podían ser conocidos tras su aislamiento y cultivo en el laboratorio. Ahora los podemos identificar, con notable grado de detalle, gracias a su rastro genético. Con ello se estima que aún nos falta por conocer un 98% de los microorganismos existentes. La ampliación del panorama de la biodiversidad es otro rédito de estos avances que marca tendencias para un futuro en el que la cosecha de resultados será ciertamente copiosa. BIOLOGÍA DE SISTEMAS Y BIOLOGÍA SINTÉTICA El desarrollo de la biología molecular ilustra las posibilidades de una aproximación científica reduccionista. Caracterizando las moléculas portadoras de información (ácidos nucleicos) de los vivientes se pudieron identificar los códigos que rigen su funcionalidad (basada en las proteínas). El manejo experimental de estas moléculas hizo incluso posible la modificación permanente de muchos de ellos. La aproximación reduccionista en ciencias de la vida ha producido réditos importantes, en medio de un notable entusiasmo por la sucesión continua de logros, tanto en el avance del conocimiento como en el desarrollo de aplicaciones. Muchos de los fenómenos descritos a nivel molecular no solo muestran coherencia en sí, en lo que respecta a la articulación de información y funcionalidad biológica, sino que además han podido encajar en explicaciones coherentes de la estructura evolutiva del mundo de los seres vivos. Sin embargo, la pregunta por la emergencia se plantea cada vez con mayor énfasis, es decir, hasta qué punto el conocimiento de un nivel agota el otro. La fenomenología biológica se manifiesta en niveles, el nivel molecular, tan productivo en su análisis, no agota las propiedades del nivel celular. El funcionamiento de muchos organismos implica a trillones de células y el conocimiento de los eco-sistemas implica interacciones entre comunidades de seres vivos en el ambiente. La necesidad de integrar información marca otra tendencia de la investigación actual. Manejar la complejidad de los datos, de todo tipo de datos biológicos, para buscar un sentido y una coherencia a toda esta información, es lo que plantea la biología de sistemas. Solo gracias al potencial que ofrece el procesamiento informático de los datos es posible plantear una integración sistemática de los mismos, con el objetivo incluso de establecer modelos que permitan predecir el comportamiento del sistema. La biología in vivo dio paso a una biología in vitro, con tal acumulación de información que su procesamiento ha conducido paso a la tan gráfica expresión de biología in silicio (D. Gibson et al., «Creation of a bacterial cell controlled by a chemically synthesized genome», Science 329, 52, 2010). Los primeros intentos ya dan lugar, por ejemplo, a las llamadas ciber-células, algoritmos que suponen modelos predictivos del funcionamiento de una célula en determinadas situaciones. La biología sintética implica un grado más en la intervención biotecnológica ya descrita. La posibilidad de aislar y caracterizar moléculas informacionales de los seres vivos ha conducido a plantear su síntesis en el tubo de ensayo. El conocido investigador Craig Venter ha sido capaz de movilizar notables cantidades de recursos, para desarrollar proyectos piloto en este sentido. Todo ello culminó con la síntesis en el laboratorio del genoma completo de un organismo sencillo, una bacteria, que pudo ser trasplantado en una célula de otra bacteria similar para lograr su funcionalidad completa. La biología sintética amplía las posibilidades de la ingeniería genética, tal como la hemos descrito. Pero, hasta el momento, sus alcances no suponen la creación de vida en el tubo de ensayo a partir de componentes inanimados, ni a mi juicio van camino de suponerlo (según he señalado en «Hacer ciencia no es jugar a Dios», Diario ABC, pág. 3, 22 de julio de 2010). LA BIOÉTICA: UNA REFERENCIA OBLIGADA El futuro de las ciencias de la vida sin duda estará marcado por ese círculo que va del conocimiento a la intervención, de la que se deriva mayor conocimiento que propicia nuevas intervenciones biotécnicas. Todo ello sin duda impacta en aplicaciones de las que se derivan propuestas fundamentales que, en última instancia, repercuten en la calidad de vida. Hace tiempo que emerge el término biomedicina, precisamente para englobar todo el conocimiento biológico con aplicación —potencial o materializada— para la salud humana. Esa orientación marca las prioridades y la inversión de recursos en investigación y desarrollo. En definitiva, la investigación se impregna de un pragmatismo que apremia a derivar cuanto antes las nuevas aplicaciones. La investigación deja entonces de ser, de manera exclusiva, una exploración sobre la realidad basada en la curiosidad intelectual propia del ser humano, para convertirse en una tarea con consecuencias. Es inevitable que emerja el término bioética, acuñado en 1970 por el oncólogo Potter, para identificar reflexionar y formular cuáles son las obligaciones del hombre con los seres vivos y, en especial, consigo mismo. A falta de espacio para extendernos sobre el tema, señalamos que la bioética se identifica como el conjunto de referencias sobre el obrar humano en relación con los avances que se registran en las ciencias de la vida en el sentido más amplio. Pensar y repensar sobre qué hacer, cómo obrar con rectitud, es algo inherente a nuestra especie, la única especie dotada de capacidad para elegir entre opciones anticipando las consecuencias. En definitiva, la única especie capaz de un comportamiento ético. A la reflexión bioética se han incorporado científicos junto con filósofos, juristas y legos en todas estas cuestiones. Es una tarea no solo apasionante sino fundamental; a la clásica reflexión ética sobre la universalidad de los principios y la forma de identificarlos se añaden dos aspectos esenciales para la bioética actual. El primero es la reflexión sobre el hombre, su naturaleza y su dignidad, puesto que el ser humano es el destinatario de muchas de las actuaciones. El segundo es que el conocimiento científico, en permanente ampliación se ha de mover continuamente entre certezas e incertidumbres. Por todo ello, la bioética actual generalmente no constituye un terreno pacífico, pero es mucho lo que está en juego. No faltan reputados expertos que insisten en señalar a la bioética como terreno de pactos (acuerdos de mayorías), cuando no de componendas. Algunos insisten en que los principios aplicables pueden entrar en conflicto y reclaman soluciones a la carta, según las circunstancias. Se da también la postura de quienes incluso relativizan la naturaleza humana, sometiendo este concepto al terreno de la ideología. Pero, no cabe duda de que se puede ya intervenir en la vida humana, lo que supone actuar sobre la existencia biológica de individuos concretos de nuestra especie. Fundamental es abogar por una exigencia, estricta y rigurosa, del respeto a la dignidad de todos. Categoría:Sistemas operativos II Categoría:Septimo